


Awakening [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Drabble, Fatherhood, Gen, Order of the White Lotus, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Lu Ten still cries in Iroh's dreams.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	Awakening [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380783) by [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr). 



## Length

02:11 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KoqFQBpNQO4LI-2pJ8Fbp_L8qf8W0_9h/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/avatar-the-last-airbender-awakening)


| 

**Cover art by[silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)**  
  
---|---


End file.
